An automobile tailgate comprising a rigid box made from a glass fibre-reinforced thermoplastic material is known, the box being reinforced by a metallic structure. This is the case for example for the Mazda 5 vehicle currently on the market. The tailgate is mounted on the automobile body-in-white so as to be movable between an open position and a closed position. It is connected to the body by hinges located on the top part of the box and by cylinders providing assistance when opening it.
Due to the metallic structure of its box, the tailgate can respect aesthetic specifications since its rigidification prevents it from deforming when it is in closed position on the body. The metallic structure also avoids fatigue which could lead to breakage of the box.
Each cylinder in fact applies a pushing force on the tailgate placed in open or closed position on the body. Since this pushing force generates stresses in the tailgate, the latter could deform, which is not acceptable for the vehicle aesthetics, especially when the tailgate is in closed position on the body. The clearances and degrees of flushness of the tailgate bodywork parts with the neighbouring parts are in fact determined very precisely and must not be modified through deformation of the tailgate.
However, due to the metallic structure of the box, this type of tailgate does not meet current requirements to lighten the automobile.